User talk:MCGPY the duke of awsomeness
Welcome I am sorry you formed an opinion on the CBW which is not true. A dictatorship is when someone has absolute authority over everyone else and whoever disagrees with he/she, will be subject to imprisonment, torture or death. I will point out that Bob, or SM, or whoever made these decisions after hours of council and discussion with other users and administration. Had this been a dictatorship, Bob or I could have just banned you on the spot and that could have been the end of everything. I did not, however ban you for your behavior for the first time; instead I warned you what you should and should not do on the wiki--you agreed with the terms, and thanked me for what I had said so that you could quote-on-quote: "help me better understand what is and isn't OK on this wiki." But you repeated the same offense over and over again, which went against your word with your own remark to: "keep the stupidity down". Other users only reacted when you continued to make the same jokes and insults. We aren't aggressive with new users, because the case isn't the same with MAZEKA or KABOOManga3. I can assure you if they draw attention similarly, or if they attack others users; they will undergo the same process as you and be banned. I apologize you were banned in the first place, but your behavior brought it upon you and the administration had to take action. --'The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time…' 06:10, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Alright, let me focus on one little detail that you have completely offended me with; not to mention was completely out of line, and has not only made this situation a whole lot more unpleasant--but has nearly enraged me to the point of nearly cussing you out for an entire three paragraphs. You want to know what that statement was? "CBW isn't a dictatorship, its under communism." I will have you know, and have you understand that I am a Russian. I have had parents and grandparents which lived in the CCCP ever since it's origin from the Bolshevik Revolution in 1917 down to the dissolving of it in 1991. I don't care whether or not you intended to offend me, and I will have you understand that I am completely proud of my country's history. And when you add the fact that "I dont approve of that ether," it only rubs salt into a wound that you decided to make. And yet another message. O, what can it be? Another few paragraphs to do a lot more damage to what I have considered so far to be a diplomatic discussion! "You took a military stile action on a simple argument!" I was in the Russian Armed Forces for two years starting in 2009 to 2011; as part of a required law where citizens of the Russian Federation between the ages of 18 and 27 must take part in the Defense of the Federation. And even more so that, I have not been ignoring your calls to what you consider to be fair; and I can simply tell you this. The world doesn't revolve around you. It will never revolve around you, so pull your head out of whatever you have stuck it in and listen to what I have had to say. I have met many people, who have severe mental conditions that can FUNCTION in society, and who don't need rules built around them to give them a little perch among giants. You are not only being disrespectful, you are being selfish, and ignorant, and downright offensive--which had gotten you ejected from the CBW community in the first place. Not only have you ignored all the directions you have been pointed in to improve, but you have kicked dirt in the administrations face and have dared to challenge us. Had you not understand any rules, you could have simply asked the administration, or asked any member of the CBW community. I can tell you, anyone would have been delighted to assist you. But you didn't, and not only that--but the rules I had established before, and to what you recognized; (offending users) but you moved on to do what? Do the exact same thing that you did before, and act offended when the administration team decides to take action for that simple reason. Never did you have the right to attack one of our administrators, never did you have the right to ignore simple instructions given by administration and users over and over again, and never did you have the right to talk to me like that for the simple fact that you do not agree with what I had to say. Should you reply negatively one more time, I will believe my words will be most unpleasant. I will talk to the administration on this wiki closely about this, and see what I can do to influence any administrative action--even if it is a warning. I am not in the mood to deal with tiny men like you at the moment, nor have I been for the last month. Signed, The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 18:08, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Respect and Tolerance As always, I will make this brief, and in doing so I will prove my point. I'm Starscream7. You probably don't know me, but you may know me as a user on the Custom BIONICLE Wiki. Aside from that, I am one of this wiki's two bureaucrats. It has come to my attention that on the Custom BIONICLE Wiki, your behavior has been negative, disrespectful and harsh towards the community in the last week. While this is obviously not the Custom BIONICLE Wiki, we have a policy that states that by having harsh behavior on one Wiki, then it will have an impact on any other ones you're a part of. Whether it be the Hero Factory Wiki, the BIONICLE Wiki, or in this case, the Custom Hero Factory Wiki, there are consequences that expand beyond the source of the problem. As per my judgment and the judgment of our fellow communities, I will give you one warning, right now. You will not mistreat anyone at any time if they do not deserve to be mistreated. The way you've been acting is intolerable, and since I've done this for a while and grown into the situations, I've grown tolerance with limits. If you mistreat anyone through further negative behavior or other harsh things, then you will receive a block on here. As of now, you have a single warning. Abide by that, know your limits, and continue on. I will never accept the way you have been acting recently. Clean up your act and respect the people around you. Respond with care. [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 00:44, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I've been studying for a chem midterm, I'll try to work on it. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 In response to your message on 's talk page, after receiving a warning against further behaviour, I've blocked you for a week. You were warned, and ignored it. After the ban is lifted you'll be allowed back onto the wiki, but further infractions will result in a more permanent ban.